Le Roi est Mort, Vive la Reine!
by Blood Gulch Blues
Summary: The Mad King thought he could just kill King Michael and take his throne. Queen Lindsay was going to show him just how wrong he was. Nobody messes with her kingdom, and nobody messes with her husband. Achievement Hunter King AU. Mad King vs Queen Lindsay One Shot.


**A/N: **Yeah, here's an Achievement Hunter King AU one shot featuring Queen!Lindsay and Mad King!Ryan. Lindsay's pissed that Ryan killed Michael and is trying to take their kingdom. Shit's going down. I haven't stopped writing Creationism, I'm just procrastinating.

* * *

The Mad King walked through the grand halls of the Warrior Castle. Soon, so very soon, it would be his. Guards watched him, unsure of what to do. News had spread of their King's death by this man's hand. They wanted to slaughter him; hang him up and lash him within an inch of his life then take that inch and stretch it until he could take no more. They wanted to avenge their king. But, it was a commonly known rule that once a king is slain, the one who defeated him inherits the throne. That would mean the Mad King is their King. The fact sat well with no one. Tales of the King's insanity and cruelty stretched far and wide across the kingdoms. No, they certainly did not want him to be their leader.

However, they also knew there was nothing they could do to stop him. This is the man who killed their king, Mogar. Mogar was a legend among legends for his skills in battle; leagues above any of the guards. They stood no chance at defeating the man who brought the Warrior to his knees. However, they still had their Queen, Lindsay. And even if they were bound to the new king, they would run to her call if she gave it. For now, they could do nothing.

So, they stood at attention and watched him walk leisurely to the Throne Room. There was a smug smirk on his face as he looked over his new kingdom._'Michael may have been just a brash imbecile, but he did have some semblance of taste, at least.'_ Just then, he pushed open the large doors and was greeted with the sight of the magnificent golden throne. It reminded him of the other kingdoms. They may all be different, but the Allfather gave them all the same, it seems. He noted that with much distaste. He was stopped in his stride, however, when he seen someone sitting loftily in the throne. A woman with hair as scarlet as the carpet leading up to the seat. She locked eyes with him and he noticed her eyes were greener than any he'd seen before. He also noticed the pure fury raging in those eyes.

She stood swiftly, taking in the sight of him as if he were a particularly distasteful mutt. That certainly did irk him. _'Who is this woman?'_ The crown resting on her head is what gave it away. His smirk grew tenfold at the revelation. He heard whispers of the great Warrior King getting married, but it seemed like such a ludicrous idea to him that he dismissed it. _'Mogar? Married? Ha!'_ But, it seems the rumors held some weight to them after all, as he was looking at the Queen herself right now. With a mock bow and a malicious smile, he spoke.  
"Good evening, Queen Mogar. You're looking quite lovely this afternoon."

The woman's expression darkened further at the man's impertinence. She strode down the steps and walked down the red carpet until she was just three yards from the Mad King. Pure and utter rage showed on her face. When she spoke, it was clear that she was just barely restraining herself from lunging at the man.  
"You kill my husband, steal his crown, and then you have the audacity to walk into _my_ kingdom and greet me as though we are old friends? You truly are a mad bastard."

At the words, Ryan openly laughed. It was a cruel, vicious sound. She was certainly entertaining. He could see why Michael took a fancy to her, what with her fiery spirit and all. When his laughter died out, the wide smile remained on his face; just as malignant as ever.  
"You are correct. I _did_ kill your husband and I _did_ take his crown. But you are wrong about one thing. This kingdom? This kingdom does not belong to you. No, this is _my_ kingdom now."

There was a moment of heavy silence and then laughter once again rang out into the air. However, this laughter came from the Queen this time. There was no trace of humor in her laugh. It was clipped and harsh; mocking, in a way.  
"That is where you're wrong, _Haywood._"  
At the use of his last name, his eyes narrowed. She had no right to address him in such a manner, but she continued on anyway.  
"This kingdom belonged to my husband, Michael. You may have killed him, but I'm still around, and as such, am still ruler of these lands. If you think, even for a second, that I'm just going to willingly hand all that he stood for over, then you are crazier than they say. I suggest you leave. _Now_."

She glared at him, but the triumphant, baleful smirk spoke volumes. He was, for a moment, flabbergasted at her tenacity. It was both infuriating and refreshing. The only others who dared speak like that to him were the other Kings, and understandably so. They all came from the same flesh and blood. Even still, he would prove how superior he was to them. But first, he needed to end this foolish game.  
"Your suggestion has been noted. It seems you are as dense as your husband. If you will not give up the throne peacefully, well then I suppose I'll just have to take it from you, just as I did from him."

His hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword and he began to unsheathe it. By now, she had turned her back to him, striding back to the throne, clearly dismissing his presence. His hand halted once she paused her stride and spoke.  
"Here's another suggestion then. Put that sword away before you get hurt."

At this, he sneered.  
"You have it wrong, _my Queen_. Someone will certainly be hurt, but it won't be me."

She made a derisive sound, still striding back toward the throne. It angered him further that she would dare keep her back to him, as if he were a child with a play toy and not a real threat.  
"Amusing. Are you sure _you're_ not the Jester King?"

An angered sound came from his chest, something akin to a growl. Her flippancy had been entertaining at first, but now it merely grated on his nerves. He stalked forward, sword drawn from its sheath with a chilling hiss. Before he reached the first step, however, she whipped around faster than he thought possible. Unadulterated hatred gleamed in her eyes. A vicious sort of hunger was evident as well. A hunger for vengeance, to see him bleeding out, just as her husband had. He never even seen the quick flash of steel as she threw the knife.

A sharp pain blossomed in his left thigh. He dropped to a knee, clutching the wound with a sharp gasp. Sticking out of his leg was a sleek throwing knife. Carvings of animals danced across the smooth surface; a bear and a large cat. Blood seeped from the penetrated flesh. He looked up at her in shock. She was smiling ruefully; a hellish look that he had often heard about. A look he carried on his on face.  
"What was that about it not being you?"

Anger, humiliation, and pain coursed through his body. His surprised expression immediately melted away to one of sheer rage. He gripped his sword once more, making ready to stand, despite the wound.  
"_You_…YOU-'

She cut him off mid sentence with another blade. This time, to the arm wielding his weapon. The heavy sword clattered to the ground, the Ender Pearl gleamed under the lights. Another smirk lifted her ruby lips.  
"Yes, _me_."

She drew closer to the downed king. Every step was paced and patient. The way she moved reminded him of a predator stalking its prey. How quickly the roles had been reversed. The irony was not lost on him. She continued to speak. Her voice was low and soft, but so full of animosity, he was surprised she wasn't spitting venom.  
"Mad, you may be, but you are an even greater fool, _Mad King."_  
The title was said with contempt and she twisted it to sound more like an insult than an honor.  
"To presume you could enter my kingdom after the atrocities you committed and expect to live is sheer insanity. I suppose that's how you got your title. I heard many tales about you, Haywood. About how you slaughtered innocent people for fun. How you marched into Kingdoms and overthrew their lords. Oh, yes, I've heard a lot about you."  
A silver blade twirled expertly between her fingers. She came forward at a leisurely pace and enjoyed the view of Ryan collapsed and wounded before her.  
"They say you are a monster, a beast, _unstoppable_. Well, I'm just going to have to prove them wrong. You may be a monster. You may be a beast. But are certainly _not_ unstoppable. Others may fear just saying your name, for your madness and terror knows no bounds. But let me inform you of something,_King._'

She drew closer closer still. Their eyes were locked, both filled to the brim with anger and hatred. She reached down, never breaking eye contact, and grabbed his sword. He made a move to stop her, but the embedded blades impeded his motions. She just smirked.  
'_I_ am King Michael's wife. _I_ am Queen Lindsay. And in my kingdom? Bitch, you ain't _shit_."  
She chuckled darkly. The unholy satisfaction she got from watching him bleed out before her was evident on her face.  
"They say Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You killed my husband. I am the Scorned Queen, and you will feel the full extent of my fury."

Then, she thrust his own sword through his chest. His mouth feel open, no sound coming from his lips, though shock and pain on his face said it all. She smiled wide, a victorious look on her face. With a grunt, she pushed the hilt of the sword, sending it further through his chest, the end now protruding from his back. And with a malicious sound, she twisted the sword. This time he cried out. Never before had made such a pitiful sound. Never before had he had such humiliation and pain bestowed upon him. He could feel himself fading swiftly. He looked at her, animosity still evident in the both of them. When he spoke, his voice was low and halting.  
"Y-you will…p-pay for this. I _will_ r-retturn."

She just smiled even wider.  
"I'm looking forward to it. Until then…'  
She reached up and removed the crown from his head.  
"I'll make sure to keep your crown nice and warm."

The last thing he saw before his vision faded away was the retreating figure of Queen Lindsay; his crown dangling from her fingers. The last thing he heard as he slumped to ground, bleeding out swiftly, was her whistling a soft, merry tune.

She stopped at the entrance of the corridor, an almost manic grin on her lips. The guards had a difficult time keeping their composure in light of such a spectacle. Pointing at one guard, the Queen began speaking.  
"Send a courier to inform the other kings that King Ryan is dead and I will be assuming control of his kingdom."  
The guard, in turn, snapped a salute.  
"Yes, your Highness."  
Just before turning to leave, he smiled lightly.  
"Long live the Queen."  
She returned the smile and nodded.  
"For King Michael. He's going to shit bricks when he comes back and sees _two _crowns waiting for him."


End file.
